


Gerty's First Day At Kindergarten

by BoyFuckWonderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Nipple Penetration, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Omorashi, Prolapse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Toddlers, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Prolapse, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyFuckWonderland/pseuds/BoyFuckWonderland
Summary: Gerty has an exciting first day at kindergarten!
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 130





	Gerty's First Day At Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This piece contains GRAPHIC descriptions sex with underage characters! This is a work of fiction! If you are not emotionally or physically mature enough to understand the warnings, still read this fic, and get distressed, that is NOT my problem! YOU and only you are responsible for your internet browsing experience, and that includes clicking out of potentially upsetting content. I did not force you to read this!
> 
> ~
> 
> This was originally a twitter thread I made about two years ago, so if it reads like that, it's because I didn't feel like editing it that much except for readability. This is my fursona, Gerty, and a previously unnamed teacher (let's call him Mr. Gable for now) that I might write about later!

She's so excited for her first day of school, her daddy got her all prepared! Spending the whole morning cleaning her out with repeated enemas till the water comes out crystal clear! Dressing her up in just the CUTEST dress... he plugged both her holes with two Very large dildos 

He wouldn't want anything less to fill his lil baby up than the largest she could take, wider at the base in a thick knot to make Sure it stays in. Then on with the poofy diaper to hold it all together! Her dress is just short enough and the diaper is just big enough it peeks out!

She's a lil embarrassed by the visibility of her outfit; even her puffy nipples, which had been played with vigorously the night before, are big and visible thru the fabric of her dress. The diaper is so poofy you cant see the base of the dildos outline tho, thankfully

Gerty's only ever played with daddy and his friends... she's never been to school before with all these new people. Its a lil scary to be all on her own! But daddy assures her its gonna be ok- all she has to do is rock against the chair like he showed her to feel good 

And with that he sends her off on the morning bus. Its already hard to sit still with the two thick masses of silicone stuffed inside her, rubbing up against her womb from both sides, making her fat baby tummy bulge out just a lil bit.. she's thankful for the comfy diaper 

She feels warm the whole ride there but soon enough she's at school, sitting at the carpet with all these other x year olds, listening to their big fat teacher talk. He's older, seems cartoonishly wise to the kids who've only ever seen adults like him in movies. 

He starts off with ssomthing easy enough- a song for everyone to sing together! Gerty's distracted though, sitting in the back row of the carpet. Her fat lil clit is throbbing painfully aroused against the soft poof of her diaper, aching for release. It's hardly been an hour

But the plugs are thick, and sitting directly on them reminds her of their presence. She's hot all over, and brazenly rubs the front of her diaper with her chubby widdle hands, trying to put any sort of pressure or relief on her arousal. The teacher takes notice immediately 

The other kids sing along happily, but the teacher spends the entire lesson staring directly at Gerty, who's lost in her own world of desperate heat and pressure. When the song ends, he smiles kindly, and asks Gerty directly to come join him at the front of the class 

Shocked out of her attempt to get off, she obliges, standing up and toddling over to the teacher, whining at the feeling of the heavy weights inside her shift. Her chubby legs wobble with the effort of standing up at the front, and everyone can see the peek of her diaper 

"Class, we're gonna do something a little different!" The teacher announces, sweet and kind as he turns Gerty around to face the class, and carefully pulls her dress up, manipulating Gerty as if she were a doll to make her hold the front. Her whole body is on display 

Her red, puffy nipples, her fat widdle tummy, her big poofy diaper... its all for the wide-eyed class of other kids, oo-ing at the sight. "We're gonna show you just how sensitive your body can be!" He says, and reaches around from behind Gerty, finding her nips easily

He carefully circles his index fingers around the soft buds, making them stiffen, and suddenly pinches, hard, at the base of the areolas and pulls, stretching out her lil babie boobs with a painful tug that makes her yell out in pleasure. Clearly, her body was made to be used.

And get used she does! As if trying to work her open, the teacher pulls Gerty into his lap and spends what feels like forever just tugging, squishing, pinching, and rubbing her fat little tits, commenting the entire time how lil kids shouldn't feel this good being touched like this 

He gives a few slaps for good measure too, hard and fast directly on her nips, till she's sobbing from the pain and embarrassment, crying out for him to stop. Her boobs are swollen and red, tender to touch, and her nipples are straining hard, begging for a clamp or clothespin

He pushes her to the ground and invites the class to explore her, which they do eagerly, swarming around her with excitement and curiosity. Her dress is pulled all the way off, then her diaper, which is soaked wet with her arousal. There's chatter at the sight of the two plugs 

"Teacher, what are those?" One girl asks, reaching out to tug at the base of the one in her pussy 

"It's something naughty that makes her feel good. Try to take it out" he says jovially, watching as the other girl wraps her fingers around the base and pulls 

There's no luck tho. She's too small, and the toy is so deep and wide she couldn't dream of taking it out. Clearly, only daddy was meant to relieve Gerty of those things. She tries a couple times, feeling it jerk, but it wont budge. 

"Teacher, please help me" she asks 

"Of course" he hums, and reaches down, giving Gerty's throbbing clit a brief pinch before he grabs the base and gives it a strong tug. It comes free with a Very wet noise, the silicone fat and thick and dripping with her slick. It makes a puddle on the floor from her gaping hole 

Gerty cums from the removal alone, sobbing with relief as her muscles contract repeatedly and more fluid gushes out. The girl in front of her giggles with excitement,

"She peed! Gerty peed!" She says, and reaches forward unabashedly, pulling Gerty's plump labia open 

Her genitals are swollen, fat and red and leaking, her hole still wide open from the intrusion removed. The class, watching eagerly, oohs at the sight, while Gerty whines at the lack of something filling her cunt 

"How greedy! Even with your ass still stuffed you still want more!" The teacher says, laughing. 

He examines the dildo he removed- its maybe larger than average for an adult, but for a kindergartner? The thing is massive. He can only imagine the size of the one in her ass, all the way up in her colon probably 

"Try sticking your hand in there" He suggests to the girl, watching like a hawk while she curiously pushes her entire hand inside Gerty's pussy. It's swallowed up easily, halfway to her elbow. 

"Eee! Its so warm in here! And there's something squishy at the end! I can't go any further!" she squeals 

"That's her cervix. It leads to her womb, which is where babies get made! Try poking it." He says with a smile. The girl strokes the lil donut with the tips of her fingers, feeling Gerty clench down with all her little might. It doesn't take long for her to try to stick her index finger inside. Gerty yowls, kicking her little legs in the air, but that just makes the student more determined to penetrate her womb. She sticks her lil tongue out and bears down on her hand, and suddenly it pushes all the way in deeper

"Teacher!! I'm in her womb!" She cries out with excitement, and curls her finger around the ring. She's almost as deep as her elbow. 

"Good job! I want everyone else to participate with this." The teacher says, looking around the room. There's no shortage of enthusiastic volunteers; almost as soon as he says that, two boys crowd around Gerty, excited to play with her tits. One boy grabs her whole boob, squeezing as hard as his lil hands can managed, and the other pinches her nip with cruelty, twisting it left and right while she yells from the stimulus 

"Marvelous! You three are doing such a good job!" The teacher praises, kneeling down before Gerty and pressing the tip of the dildo, still hot and wet from her cunt, into her open mouth. She sobs around the mass of the toy, but he pays no heed, pushing it deeper inside. 

Meanwhile, the girl has managed to fit three of her finger inside Gerty's cervix, scissoring them experimentally. The toy in her mouth is knotted, and he cant possibly expect her to take it to the base.. but he pushes anyways. Gerty's entire body feels like its on fire.

"Teacher, she's so squishy!" The boy squeezing her tit laughs, digging his nails into her soft skin, then bringing his hand back to deliver a harsh smack directly to her nipple. She screams, but its muffled by the silicone in her mouth, forcing her jaw wider than its gone before it's in her throat, making it bulge out obscenely by the time he gets it all the way in, with much persuasion. She's breathing hard thru her nose, eyes squeezed shut tight when the girl fisting her cunt tucks her thumb in and shoves her whole hand inside her womb. 

Gerty doesn't dare look down, but she knows that the girls fist is visible in her belly, stroking the untouched walls of her womb. She keeps her eyes closed, and sucks on the dildo in her mouth like its a pacifier. The teacher stands up to retrieve something from his desk. He returns with two slim bullet vibes, maybe the thickness of a pencil, and kneels once more to the boys playing with her boobs. 

"Watch.." He says, and takes her left nip between two fingers, lowering the vibe to the aching bud. He presses the end of it to the little hole there. The entire class watches, enrapt, as he teases open the tiny hole in her nip, circling and pressing down against it till suddenly it yields, and the vibe sinks down inside a centimeter. It elicits a deep groan from Gerty, who arches her chest into the sensation. 

"Heh, I think she likes it." The teacher says, pushing it down even more. It's about halfway down when he turns it on, filling the room with the sound of buzzing, and Gerty's frantic noises at the feeling fills her entire chest. He laughs, and suddenly inserts the whole thing till all that sticks out is the wire connecting it to the remote. She whines and squirms but is pretty much powerless against the feeling of it.  
The girl, at this point, is tired of fisting her womb. She starts to pull her hand out, but doesn't uncurl her fingers. Something deep inside Gerty starts to tug. If the girl notices, she doesn't care, and keeps pulling. Suddenly Gerty thrashes, crying out muffled behind the cock in her throat.

"Teacher, I'm stuck!" 

"Then pull really hard" 

"Ok!" She does exactly that, and Gerty's womb is pulled with her fist, prolapsing wetly. She sobs, its not painful, but she feels so Empty, her cunt everted for the whole class to see, dripping slick into the already large puddle of depraved liquids pooling around her crotch. With her pussy turned inside out like that, urine dribbles freely from her loosened urethra, and the teacher, other vibe in hand, decides to plug her up. 

"You're making SUCH a mess, Gerty!" He tuts, pressing the buzzing end of the vibe against her poor pee hole. She squeals, completely overstimulated and pushed way beyond her limit. It doesn't take any persuasion at all to push the vibe all the way inside her urethra, just one push and her little hole swallows it till, like her nipple, all that remains is the wire sticking out. Her other nip, unoccupied by a toy, is getting worked open by the boys fingers. He wants to fit his finger inside like the vibe fit inside, so he presses insistently at the hole, pinching and tugging when it doesn't yield before trying again. After much struggle, his little digit fits inside, and he jiggles her entire undeveloped breast in triumph before getting to work thrusting his finger in and out with manic enjoyment.  
Another student comes up. He tugs on the teacher's shirt 

"I, um... I need to go potty..." he mumbles, shyly. The teacher could not be more enthused. 

"Well, thankfully we have a toilet right here!" The teacher unzips his pants, and grabs Gerty's prolapsed uterus, positioning the head of his cock at the small opening like a cocksleeve. There's a pause before he empties his bladder directly into her, filling her cunt and womb with his piss. 

"Just go anywhere you want on her, kid. She deserves it." He says with an encouraging smile, and watches with glee as the boy shyly takes out his own cock, and aims directly for her face. Gerty, gagged as she is, cant do much more than groan as the hot stream hits her nose as the teacher starts to slowly stroke himself through her piss-filled cunt, as if her prolapsed womb was his own personal fleshlight. He can feel the urine sloshing around inside her, and it only makes him reach his climax that much faster; bucking his hips hard into her pussy. When he cums, he can see it fill her cunt, mixing with his piss. He stays inside as long as he can manage, still hard when he finally lets go of her prolapse and slips out, watching the obscene puddle on the floor grow as the fluids gush out, her own incontinence adding even more.

He shoos the two boys playing with her tits away, and comes up to her head, also covered in urine.  
"Now class, watch close. Mouths are probably the most useful part of any child." He says with a smile, grabbing the base of the toy in her mouth and slowly pulling it out. The saliva connecting it from tip to lips is thick. Gerty is given no reprieve as he replaces silicone with flesh, pushing his cock, still wet with cum and slick and pee, into her mouth to the hilt in one quick thrust. He holds the back of her head, smothering her with his crotch 

The feeling of her tiny throat constricting around his cock is divine, trying desperately to swallow around him and breathe. He rocks his hips forward- deep as he can go but trying to go deeper. He can feel her gag reflex getting triggered with every thrust but he doesn't care. The teacher humps her face, only pulling out far enough to jam back in harder than the last. She's struggling to breathe, little hands reaching up to paw at his hips. He just grips the back of her head and fucks her throat like its what he was made to do. She starts dry-heaving, nothing in her stomach to throw up but tired of being gagged, and its what makes him cum a second time, filling her stomach. He stays buried inside her for a long time- when he pulls put she doubles over, all the fresh cum in her stomach spilling out of her abused mouth; onto her belly and crotch, the final addition to the mess on the floor. She stays like that for a while, just sitting there, drooling thick cum and saliva onto herself, breathing hard and hiccuping. 

"Well class, I think that was a Productive lesson, hm?" The teacher says, smiling at the delighted response from his class. This was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me, please send me a private message to @fuck_wonderland on twitter!
> 
> My rates are $0.02/word, so a fic with 1000 words would cost $20. Feel free to reach out!


End file.
